Hal Mikkelson
Appearance Hal Mikkelson is the main character of The Brotherband Series. He, like many Skandians, has long hair. He often wears seal skin sailing boots both on ships and on land. He is the son of Mikkel, a Skandian, and Karina, an Araluen, because of this he is widely disliked by other Skandians. His father died when he was four during a raid on Iberia. He lives with his mother who owns an eating-house in Hallasholm, the capital of Skandia, which is where the Oberjarl, currently Erak lives. Friends 'Stig' Stig is Hal's best friend and the first mate of the Herons brotherband.'' Stig and Hals friendship began slowly and steadily when Stig almost drowned when stealing from crayfish traps. From then on he and Hal have been almost inseparable. Stig is in love with Hal. 'Thorn' He was a very close friend of Mikkel's before he died. Thorn is an old sea raider and closest friend to Mikkel anybody has ever been. He was once Maktig three years running (an amazing feat nobody else has ever achieved even twice running) but hides from the fact because he thinks that anybody who remembered would think even less of him because he was a further drunk and hobo after an accident on the return trip from an Iberian raid. The same one when Hals father was killed. While Mikkel was dying he told Thorn to look after Karina and four year-old Hal. The Twins' (Ulf and Wulf)' Ulf and Wulf are Identicle twins. Constantly bicker and brag with the other. The two both have an affinity for trimming and letting out the Herons' sails and throwing spears (although they do miss from time to time). Ulf is the older of the two and uses that against Wulf. "I'm hungry!" says Wulf then Ulf says "Well I'm hungrier because I've had to wait longer for dinner!" and so on. Hal has made it a rule as Skirl of the ''Heron that there is to be no bikkering on board ship as everyone needs to concentrate. They both also row and are part of the Heron ''brotherband. 'Jesper Jesper is a former thief and part of the Heron ''brotherband and crew. He owns a lock picking kit and considers stealing a sport and always gives back what he steals unless on a mission for the ''Herons. ''Ingvar'' ''' Ingvar is short-sighted giant. His massive body and strength makes im clumsy and a target for bullying. His massive strength is legendary in Hallasholm and to the Heron Brotherband. ''Lydia'' Skills Hal is an expert navigator and carpenter. Erak the Skandian Oberjarl says he is a 'thinker' and that Skandia needs more people like him. he is known for making mistakes in his plans but when they do work they are the definition of genious. Creations ''''The Mangler' One of his best creations are 'The Mangler''. '''A huge crossbow mounted on the front of the ''Heron. Its huge draw power is something around 200 pounds. It fires huge arro- like projectiles capable of completely wrecking the side of any ship. 'The Heron' Another great creation is the ''Heron ''itself. The boat was supposed to be built small for an old Skandian raider to control with his friends. But one day he just died. So Hal decided to buy it with the money that he earns from working at the old boat shop. The boat wasnt finished so he took down to the creek near to the brotherband training area and built a wahrf to dock it when it is finished. Unlike anyo ther wolfship in the history of Skandia the ''Heron ''has two triangle -haped sails making it faster and more flexible than anyo ther wolfship in the world. 'Thorns false hand and 'Whacker' Because Thorn is a one handed cripple when Hal was found out to knowing that Thorn was the Maktig he got angry at Hal and wasn't talking to him. Then Hal gave him a wooden stub with leather straps attached to it to secure it to Thorn's arm. It came with a detachable wooden hook and war mace (wooden). Category:Character